


Unexpected Partner

by Dreamymaiyaa



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Confusion, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Sexy Times, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamymaiyaa/pseuds/Dreamymaiyaa
Summary: Tony should have think better before participating in a drinking game with his fellow teammates.The result of that wasn't something he expected.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Drinking game

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like it. Just a short fic of my favourite duo.
> 
> 1st and 3rd chapters are of the past during the battle. 
> 
> 2nd nd 4th are of present.
> 
> I changed the font but it didn't work I guess.

12 hours ago.....

A wormhole over Stark Tower.

Nothing but Aliens dropped from the hole in the Sky. 

A group of Superheroes , fighting to save the day.

A man out of time leading them.

A literal god swinging his hammer and sky crackling with sound of lightning.

A green rage monster, smashing his way.

A trained assassin shooting his arrows with unmistakable aim , another one chocking the enemies with her thigh.

A genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist in a suit of red and gold armour flying a nuke straight through the wormhole.

All against The god of mischief and lies spotting golden horn over his head and 'glow stick of destiny' in hand and his 'so called' army of Chitauri.

《○》

Tony groaned rubbing his hands over his face. His head was throbbing, the sunlight coming through the open floor to sealing windows making it worse. 

His whole body was sore and it burned in some places. He ran his hands over his naked body feeling the scratches and bruises that littered his frame. He didn't remember having them when the battle was over. 

He tried to get up and winced, his muscles protesting against it. 

He took a good look of his half destroyed room, his barely covered bed, the night stand which had broken pieces of the lamps which Pepper gifted him last year and only his pant, shirt, suit,socks with more than few beer bottles littering throgh out the floor.

It looked like a strom had came amd shattered everything with it's power.

There was no traces of another man but the bed, his room and sore back was enough to understand what happened. 

He remembered bits and pieces after the battle. Free falling from the portal, blacking out, proposing about shawrma, confronting Loki about his misdeeds, interrogating him then a small party, asgardin meads, being drunk, singing-dancing with a equally drunk Clint and Thor, giggling Natasha and very very grumpy Captain America. But none with whom he could sleep with.

Who ever his last night partner was he thought was wise to leave. Otherwise he would have to deal with another new set of dramas, gossips like flying a nuke to a wormhole wasn't enough shit to deal with.

He thought about asking Jarvis about his last night companion but thought better of it.

He hoped whoever he is , wasn't the self righteous Captain America or the god of thunder. 

He can deal with this later. 

《○》

Tony went to space, destroyed the mother ship and got up close and personal with death.

After free falling without control and the catch of Hulk , unceremoniously threwing him in the pavement he mentally planned to take a long vacation away from everything. 

To lose the tension he made some jokes and said some nonsense. But The Captain not so helpfully reminded them they were not done yet.

They still had a god to capture.

When they reached the tower Tony tried very hard to stop the tears seeing the very condition of his tower and thinking about the cleaning work.

He had too many things repair. 

He was also too much shocked to see the god of mischief sitting amidst of the ruin with legs up to chest and head bowed, his shoulder shaking. 

He didn't looked up but he was aware of their presence. 

"Loki?" Thor reached him and put a hand over his shoulder "Brother?" 

His shoulder shook more violently than before.

"Are you okay Brother?" Thor embraced him "Say something Brother? Look at me!"

They stayed like that for few more minutes, Loki was trying hard to control himself. 

Then- 

"Move your hands, you fool" Loki snarled with the same vengeance in his tone , glaring daggers at Thor "I am not your Brother" 

Thor all but moved like he was burned, clear hurt visble in his eyes. 

Tony took the chance "okay okay! Enough with the dramatics Princess ! Get up ! So I can sweep the floor with hole of your shape"

Loki then turned his glare to him, making the situation more tense. 

Steve cleared his throat loudly, holding the magic binding addressing Thor "Will you do this? Or Should I" paying no attention the " You wish to confine me, mere mortal?" from Loki " You know, you can't! "

Thor took the handcuff from Steve and took Loki's hands rather forcefully, fixing the handcuff without minding any protest and snarls. 

"So, the war criminal is captured, battle his won, glow stick of destiny secured, shield dealing with the after math" Clasping both hands Tony spoke "Now my friend what about some drinks?" 

Clint snorted " A perfect end"

Tony grinned and stepped towards his personal bar, opening and taking a direct drink from the bottle "So what you're waiting for my dear friend? Enjoy yourself!" 

First Thor , Clint then Natasha , Bruce at last Steve reached for the drink, taking alcohols they preferred. 

After finshing five bottles Thor said in sad tone "Your alcohols aren't enough to remove the sorrow with delight my friends, we need something stron!"

"Do you have any?" Tony asked finishing his 2nd bottle of beer. 

"Certainly " with that Thor got up and vanished.

Tony looked at his now half drunk or very very slightly tipsy team members sitting on the still destroyed floor, when his eyes Loki's he smriked "Did you change your mind about that Drink Snowflake?" 

Loki was very quite through out their drinks, sitting at a corner, watching them.

He smiled his signature mischievous grin "I won't mind" 

Thor returned with not one 20 bottles and Clint all but shouted like a child "Let's play drinking game!"

Putting away the bottles Thor moved to Loki to free him.

When Steve protested first unsurprising Thor shushed him with a "He deserves one too". 

That's how they ended up being drunk their ass off, crying, dancing, singing like fools. 

《○》

The headache was getting constantly worse.

Tony needed a 1 or 4 cups of coffe to start functioning. 

He made for the door, picking the pant from the floor, wincing while wearing it and threw the shirt over his shoulder mindful of the bite marks in his neck and shoulder, securing two buttons. 

When stepped in the dining hall delicious smell of food and freshly brewed coffee hit his nose, Hard. 

The avengers were staying for the night in 'Stark Tower' after a exhausting battle against alines. Most of the floors were damaged, leaving the guest room floor somewhat livable for the time being. Tony also moved with them because of the hulk and Loki's little smashing and dramatic games in his penthouse. 

He had no other option without sharing the floor with this fellow "Avengers". 

He felt little uncomfortable joining them in the breakfast table with his disheveled look.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor were eating breakfast and Steve was cooking something. The table was filled with food and drinks. Their back were turned to Tony. 

Sensing his Presence the spies turned to Tony, Natasha raised a questing eyebrow taking a good look on him and Clint whistled "Someone had a rough night, Huuhh?".

'Finally' He thought 'I got the attention'

Bruce and Thor threw somewhat puzzled looks over his direction and By the expression on Steve's face he was openly judging him.

Tony had a sudden urge to all but run to his room and hide under the scrutinizing gaze, but thought better of it.

He moved to the coffee machine to help himself a cup or two or more than two. 

Steve was probably going to lecture him when a new occupant joined them making him shut his mouth with a snap. 

The low chattering and snickers stopped around the table making the dining very tense and quite.

The newcomer was none other than LOKI.

Freshly showered, water droplets dripping from his bare chest, wet hair covering half of his face with a unmistakable evil grin , mischief sparkling in his emerald green eyes. 

His body was also covered with bruises and bite marks.

Wearing nothing but a "Iron man" themed sweatpant, low on his hips. 

Which was undoubtedly Tony's


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the god got into bed with the genius!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time to upload. Enjoy!

(Present) 

"Brother" Thor whispered, shocked. 

He paid no mind to him or the gawking avengers specially his 'adopted' brother and made a beeline for Tony.

Tony watched Loki heading towards with mouth a gap , his strides was graceful. He decided, he never saw someone as sexy as Loki before.

He was too shocked, he didn't even make a move when Loki held his waist with one of his hand and leaned in to him to whisper a quit "Good morning love" directly in his ear, shiver ran through his body. 

Satisfied, Loki circled behind him , holding his waist as tight as before, took the mug from his clutching hand, took a sip of it and moaned.

A whole new wave of need and passion hit Tony like a tsunami. 

But Loki was not done with him, Yet. 

He magically vanished the cup after taking another sip and moved his hands over Tony's, unbuttoning the shirt and making him shirtless while his mouth was busy forming another set bruises over Tony's neck. He nothing but moaned. 

Loki removed the shirt off of Tony and wore it, his mouth never leaving Tony's neck. 

Finally, satisfied with his handy work he moved to the table picking a plate and helping himself some food, leaving Tony stiff like a stone, half naked and Aroused. 

There was now only sound of Loki chewing. 

The rest of them was too stunned over the whole situation. 

Natasha wore a blank expression, her eyes calculating.

Clint and Steve's expression spelled Disgust.

Bruce looked like he would be anywhere but here.

By the grave expression on Thor's face, he looked like he was fighting a inner battle. 

Loki take a good look on each of their faces, observing them, then turned to Tony pointing the fork to now a very definite bulge on his pant, asked in a low but firm voice which did things to Tony "Love, Do you want some help with it?" 

Tony hurriedly moved his hand to cover the front but failed. 

The focus of the room already shifted to him, judging him. 

Instead, he covered his face and cursed.

《○》

(Past)

Tony drank half of the asgardin mead, three beers and he realised that he had never been this drunk before.

Thor was also far gone, laughing like a manic.

Natasha continued giggling. 

Out of nowhere Clint shouted "Let's play Twister." His wants of kissing Natasha showing clearly. 

"Let's play" Tony cheered "Everyone !"

The drunk avengers made a circle, grumbling but not refusing. 

Loki was silently nursing his third drink in his safe corner, watching them with amused expression. 

"I said everyone" Tony repeated wiggleing his eyebrows at Loki. 

With a nod and sly grin Loki got up and sat beside Thor, paying no mind to others. 

"Shall we start?" Loki asked raising his drink.

Tony spinned the bottle. 

At first right at Natasha and Clint making his dreams come true. Natasha gave a quick pecm on his lips.

Then at Bruce and Thor. The thunder gave a quick kiss at Bruce's cheek shyly. 

At third spin it stopped right across Tony and Loki. When Tony met Loki's eyes,he grinned and reached for him. Loki met him halfway kissing him in his lips, a hand behind his neck. At first it felt nothing but a chaste kiss but when Tony tried to pull away Loki held him tighter and deepened the kiss. 

Tony thought the kiss will never stop. The way Loki was kissing him, it was maddening. But at Thor's protest Loki pulled away from a breathless Tony rather reluctantly. 

The bottle was spinning again, it stopped at Clint and Steve. 

After thet it stopped for a few moment at Steve and Tony. But magically one it turned to Loki and Tony. Loki threw a huge at him, offering his hand. Another passionate kiss, deeper than before. 

The bottle was spinned for 20 times. Out of 20 Loki kissed Tony for 15 times and Tony was missing it already. 

After another drink or two The avengers went to the guest room floor following Jarvis's advice and bumping and crashing into each other. Loki also followed them. 

When Tony reached his room and closed the door, he saw Loki in his bed taking a drink and offering one to Tony. 

Tony took the drink with a hand then loosened the tie with the other.

He was completely startled when Loki took the hold of his wrist, pushing him to the door, all but attacked his mouth. 

Then strated to rip Tony's cloths one by one, all the while kissing the brunette throughly and deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't finished yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter (HOT STUFF) will be updated shortly. Stay tuned.


End file.
